Laser tag
by thelala123
Summary: Mayakuro are gay and play laser tag with their friends.


She had never felt so infuriated in her life. She was pinned against the wall of the laser tag maze they were in. The gun was pointed at her chest, the attacker's face was right in front of her. It was so close their breaths mixed. She could see the minute facial features that one could only see if one is close to it, like the small prideful smirk on her lips that grew once she had pinned her, "I got you now, Claudine." her husky voice only made her blood boil but also made weak at the knees. What was wrong with her?

"You're so infuriating!" Claudine said surprisingly quietly, unlike the way she expected it to come out of her mouth. She was enthralled by those mesmerizing violet eyes that she could stare into forever but also wanted to wipe that teasing and playful glint in them by defeating her. Maya let out a chuckle, inching closer. "Isn't that why you love me?"  
"No, I hate you, you despicable woman."  
Are you sure? Yesterday I'm sure you told me that you loved me when I was crying after waking up from that nightmare."

For some reason she didn't have the strength to push Maya away. Ugh, why did she have to be so annoying? Well not as annoying as a certain blue haired devil, but still made her want to rip the hair off of her own head in annoyance. "Shut up, petite chienne." Claudine growled. "Oh I will, mon amour." Maya closed the distance between them.

It was a short yet intense kiss that left Claudine breathless. She was holding onto Maya tightly so that she won't just fall onto the ground. How was it possible to have such soft and captivating lips that made her want to kiss her even more, till it was chapped and raw?

She realized that Maya had been shooting her vest this whole time only after she regained her senses. "You cheat!" Claudine yelled pushing Maya back picking up her own gun and shooting her. Maya recovered from her shock quickly a smug smirk on her face. "Everything is fair in love and war, even if it's a game of laser tag."  
"I swear, Tendo Maya I will defeat you." Claudine shot Maya once again as soon as her vest lit up. "I'll be waiting for that day."

* * *

All of them had exited the maze after a fifteen minute intense battle of red versus blue. "Ah I wonder who won!" Karen jumped up and down, excited. "Karen chan, calm down, you might fall." Mahiru chided. "Hmm, but I can understand how Karen chan feels." Nana added, clicking pictures of Karen. "I'm sure our team would have won. We had Tendo and Banana." Futaba said. "Who said Futaba han? We had more players on ours than yours." Kaoruko said increasing the tension that lingered in the room.

"Everyone the results came out!" Karen yelled as the results rolled out on the scoreboard. "WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Kaoruko yelled in despair as she saw her team, the red team, lose ever so horribly to the blue team along with some other surprised voices joining her. "Let's see the individual leader board. All men make mistakes, but only wise men learn from their mistakes -" Nana finished Junna's line, "Winston Churchill, am I right?" Junna gave her a appreciative nod before looking back at the screen.

1\. Tendou Maya - blue team - 5000 points

2\. Daiba Nana - blue team - 4500 points

3\. Kagura Hikari- red team - 3950 points

4\. Isurugi Futaba- blue team - 3000 points

5\. Hoshimi Junna- blue team- 2900

6\. Aijo Karen- red team - 2000 points

7\. Tsuyuzaki Mahiru- red team - 1900 points

8\. Hanayagi Kaoruko- red team - 1250 points

9\. Saijo Claudine- red team - 500 points

More than anyone else's ranking everyone was shocked to see Claudine to be in last place. "Why the hell did you get less? Now I need to pay Futaba han!" Kaoruko said annoyed, jabbing her finger on Claudine's shoulder. "Huh, even you got less! And none of us asked you to make a bet with her!"

"At least I got above a thousand, unlike you." Kaoruko suddenly kept silent for a moment before a sly cat like grin grew on her face. That was totally not a good sign. "Were you busy with Tendo han? I'm sure you're the submissive one."

Claudine shrieked. Her face was red in embarrassment and the memory of the kiss. "She sure is." Maya commented. Claudine was tempted to kill the both right then and there. "I've got pictures." Nana piped. Claudine looked her in betrayal and shock. Who knew the innocent and sweet Nana would do that. "Nice Banana han!"

Claudine made a mental note to teach Tendo Maya a lesson that night.

Meanwhile Hikari who was standing towards the edge of the small crowd desperately searched for her knife she always carried. They lost terribly because of few members of her team. "Hikari chan, are you searching for this?" a eerie voice said beside holding what she had been searching for. Hikari's face went pale as she found Mahiru glaring at her. She cussed earning her a scarier glare from the normally timid girl. "What did I say about knives?"  
"Don't bring them outside the kitchen…"  
"And?"  
"Not to use them against someone if you're upset."  
"And what did you do?"  
"I brought them outside and tried to use it."

"Hikari chan, I know what exactly I must do to make you behave." Hikari gulped visibly. Hikari prepared herself mentally for the punishment she would receive once they reached the dorms. All she could hope it wasn't cleaning the dorms from top to bottom or worse.


End file.
